


Hackers Inc: Character Bios and Settings

by the_real_Karaage



Series: Hackers Inc Anthology [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Hacking, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Irish Mafia, M/M, Mind Fuck, Mind Manipulation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn-ish, alternative universe-mafia setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage
Summary: This goes along with my story "Hackers Inc." It contains biographies of the characters in the story , along with some key settings and other things that pop up in the story. You might want to actually to read the story first, as this does contain spoilers and you will be less confused.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hackers Inc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746632) by [the_real_Karaage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage). 



Hello there! Hopefully you have read Hackers Inc before coming here, (There will be A LOT of spoilers.)  If not, or if you just stumbled upon here, please click the link above and read it! You won't regret it! (I mean you might, I don't know you that well. You'll be less confused though.)   
  
Since most of you know, there are a lot of things going on in the story right now. Chapter 18 left off with the introduction of a few new characters and a bunch of new settings. I thought this would be a better, more organized way of adding some information and other things to characters and settings that have popped up along the story. Instead of just me throwing things down at the bottom of the chapter.  
  
Each character will have their own Biography, (with a pic) and some information along with their username and other nicknames used. Kinda like a handy dandy wikia.   
  
There will be some things about settings, and other key things in the story. Hope you guys enjoy this! 


	2. Bio: Matt Jeevas

      

(pollypwnz is literally what I see when I write Matt, physically anyway.)  
  
**Name** : Matt Jeevas, Matthew Jeevas, Mail Jeevas, Mail O'Darby  
  
**Nicknames** : Little Red, Red, Matty,  mo mhac (by Alex)

**Usernames:** z3ro, son_of_sparda, M3. Mostly famous as M3. jeev@s being his skype name 

**Description:** 5'6, about 114 lbs. skinny and gangly. Red hair, green eyes, Irish origin and Caucasian. Is covered in various tattoos, Tribal tattoos going up both arms. Sort of belt like tattoo on lower back. M3 tattoo on left side. Various other tattoos. A thin scar along the bridge of his nose. along with mulitple piercings. Wears a pair of silver googles to cover his scar and eyes.

**Relationships:**

Alex Jeevas- affectionately refers to him as his mother or Mamai. Adopted and raised by him. 

Linux '(aka Adam) Thompson- Met online. Ending up going to the same school and becoming neighbors. Dated for a while.   
  
Linux Thompson- affectionately thinks of him as an older brother. Best friends with Alex.   
  
Various other friends in Matt's guild : Acid, Emily, and Lee.   
Various other friends on Paradise Forum: Nathan, Switch, and Mj.  
  
**Occupation:** Hacker for hire. Worked for the Mafia three times now and other various jobs. Worked at Aston Manor for a bit when he was trying to be legit and legal. Went to school for a while for Applied Computer Science.   
  
**Place of Residences:**  
Alex's house- New Castle, Washington   
His own apartment- Belleuve, Washington  
Mello's apartment- Seattle, Washington  
  
  
Comment below with any questions or comments you have about Matt! I might be able to answer them if it doesn't spoil the story!  


 

 


	3. Bio:Mello

   

(Tovarish-N is who I picture physically when I write Mello)

 

**Name** : Mihael Keehl, Mello  


**Nicknames** : Blondie (Alex and the guild), Princess/Boss (Matt), Dearest (Beyond), Darling (L and Beyond), Melly Bean (Beyond)

 

**Usernames:** codename: Mello

 

**Description:** 5'8,  about 100 lbs. skinny with tight muscles and sharp hips. Blond hair. Steel icy blue eyes. Sharp facial features. Russian in origin and Caucasian. Various tattoos. Large Virgin Mary tattoo on back with a large M behind her. On his side, a rosary with the words 'Forgive me for I have sinned'.  Wears leather almost always.  

 

**Relationships:**  
  
 Matt Jeevas- Wants to have a relationship with him, but current situations have complicated that. Matt works as his hacker.

Rod Ross- His partner in the Russian Mafia

L- father figure and Boss. Currently working for him on the Aston Manor case. 

Beyond Birthday- father figure and Partner. Currently working with him on the Aston Manor Case. 

 

**Occupation:** Undercover officer working as a Mafia Boss. Employed by the SPD under L. 

  
**Place of Residences:  
**

His house/manor- Seattle, Washington

Mafia Headquarters- Seattle, Washington

His apartment- Seattle, Washington

L and Beyond's apartment- Harbor Island, Washington  
  
Comment below with any questions or comments you have about Mello! I might be able to answer them if it doesn't spoil the story!  



	4. Bio: Linux (aka Adam) Thompson

 

( image I have of Adam when I write)

**Name** : Adam Thompson. Goes by Linux Thompson

**Nicknames** : Linux, Jr (Nathan)

**Usernames:** Linux_Square, Mary Magdalene 

**Description:** 5'3, about 140. Dark hair with bleached bangs with pink in it. Italian in origin. Cyber Punk clothing. Various tattoos. Multiple Piercings. Wears heavy makeup.  Dark brown eyes. Wears glasses. Pretends to be his half brother. Catholic. 

**Relationships:**

Matt Jeevas- Neighbors. Went to school together for applied Computer Science. Met online through WOW. Ended up working with Matt on hacking jobs. Used to date but then Matt called it off. He is still hopelessly in love with him, and it clouds his judgement sometimes. He is always left cleaning up after Matt and bailing him out of shit. He bailed him out of jail when he was arrested.  
  
Linux Thompson- His half brother. Raised him since he was a little baby. He has a rough relationship with the other, especially after Linux tried to commit suicide and he was the one that found him. He loves his brother dearly though, and even pretends to be him most of the time, to the point that he really doesn't answer to his own name anymore. Always trying to live up to the name. 

Nathan Jones- Sort of father figure. Raised Adam with Linux after Linux's husband died. Pretty much his step dad. 

  
**Occupation:** Bartender at Aston Manor. Goes to school full time online now for his masters. Hacker for hire. Heir to the biggest Software corporation. 

**Place of Residences:  
**

His brother's houses- Venice, Italy/ Atlanta, Ga

His own apartment- Belleuve, Washington

Nathan's house- Mercer Island, Washington

Matt's apartment- Belleuve, Washington 

 

Comment below with any questions or comments you have about Adam! I might be able to answer them if it doesn't spoil the story!

 


	5. Bio: Alex Jeevas

 

**Name** : Alexander O'Darby, Alexander Jeevas

**Nicknames** :Alex, Big Red, Mamai (By Matt), Daddy Wasp (Noah)

**Usernames:** irishwasp, Alex0 (skype name)

**Description:** 5'8, 130 lbs. Tall, thin and wiry, with a bit of muscle. Dark red hair, hazel eyes, and a shit ton of freckles. Pure bloodied Irish in Origin. Tattoos on his upper shoulder, along with a tattoo on his thigh. An industrial piercing in his right ear. Suffers from constant resting bitch face, making him look like an intimidating younger version of his father. Religiously Roman Catholic. 

**Relationships:**

Matt Jeevas **-** His adopted son. He is very close with Matt, but doesn't always know how to be a parent nor communicate with him. Wants a better life for him and fears that Matt will become like his father.   
  
Reyes Jeevas- Alex's ex husband. FBI informant/agent. known as spyd3rbyte.

Linux Thompson- Best friend, boss and close to him like a brother. 

Noah Parker- Known as Switch. Had a crush on him since the younger man had joined the forum, but was too insecure and hesitant to pursue anything. Now dating. 

**Occupation:** He was pretty much a homemaker/ 'Housewife' since he was 16. Works with the real Linux on software. Owns and runs Paradise forum. Relocates in danger hackers and other persons that need to hide away. 

**Place of Residences:  
**

His father house- Dublin, Ireland/ Boston, MS

His house- New Castle, Washington

 

 


	6. Bio: Linux Thompson

 

 

**Name** : Linux Thompson

**Nicknames** : Boss Man, baby fish (Nathan, MJ), sugar baby (nathan) LT (Matt) Phantom (Alex)

**Usernames:** phant0m_c0d3r, LT (skype name)

**Description:** 5'4, 100 lbs. Dirty blond hair with long rainbow colored bangs. Italian in origin. Arms covered in tattoos. Piercings all the way up both ears. Lip ring and eyebrow piercing. Shy and Insecure. Masters in Computer Engineering, Business Marketing, and Applied Computer Science. Comes from a high politically ranked family, but a self made billionaire. Owns a Software empire. Tried to commit suicide by overdosing on his pain pills. Chronically ill with HIV, also suffers from acute anxiety and PTSD.

**Relationships:**

Z-His late husband. Owned a tattoo shop with Nathan. Died of HIV.  Was best friends with Nathan and Reyes.

Nathan Jones- Had a crush on him when he first moved to Atlanta for school, but ended up falling hard for Z. After Z died, Nathan was the only person he could talk to about things and he helped Linux raise Adam.  After a year, he and Nathan started to date, but it was really rocky. Both from Linux being insecure and worried about infecting him, while guilt ate at Nathan about dating his best friend's widow. 

Adam Thompson- His half brother (same fathers, different mothers), but looks at him as more of a son. Raised him from when he was 2 and their parents were killed in a car crash. Tries to do his best by him, but still doesn't think Adam cares for him very much.

Alex Jeevas- Best friend and co worker. Like brothers. Works with him to help relocate in danger hackers. Started up Paradise forum with him.

MJ (Mary Jane)- Nathan's cousin. Set him up with Z, and was his roommate in college and is his right hand in his company.

**Occupation:**  Runs a software company. Helps relocate in danger hackers. Runs the Paradise forum. Helps get legit jobs to hackers.

**Place of Residences:**  
  
His houses: Atlanta, Ga/Venice, Italy

Nathan's house: Mercer Island, Washington

Adam's house: Bellevue, Washington

MJ's house- Atlanta, Ga

 


	7. Bio: Noah Parker

**Name** :Noah Parker

**Nicknames** :

**Usernames:** Switch, NoahVirus (Skype name)

**Description:**  5'0, 140 lbs.  FtM Transgender.  "Hair that reminded Alex of Edward Furlong in Terminator 2 just with an added undercut." Or so Alex describes it. Navy dark blue/black hair color. Amber brown eyes. Wears baggy clothing, and a lot of accessories. Tons of bracelets and rings. Pierced ear and some tattoos. American in origin. Lived in Seattle and surrounding area pretty much all his life. Not really confident in his outer appearance, but 'fake it til you make it' kinda dude. Very hipster-y Millennial and extremely extroverted. 

**Relationships:**

Alex Jeevas- Was in awe of him when he first joined the forum. Tried many pickup lines and had a super hard crush on him. Didn't think he could actually snag him because he was out of his league. Now dating.

Linux Thompson- Boss. Linux found him out when he hacked into the SPD database to get revenge. Helped set him up with a cheap apartment and some steady work. They talk a lot and Linux is basically a father figure to him. 

**Occupation:**  Worked for the SPD as IT for the longest time before being fired. Started out doing jobs for the real Linux before joining the forum. Hacker/investigator for hire, sort of a like a Jessica Jones-ish thing.

**Place of Residences:**

His apartment- Bell Town, Washington


	8. Bio: Nathan Jones

**Name** : Nathan Jones 

**Nicknames** : NJ

**Usernames:** njparadise

**Description:** 6'4, 180 lbs. Very ripped and muscly. Suffers from eternal resting bitch face. Sharp pointed eyebrows make his face severe looking. The sides of his head and the back are shaved but has long hair down almost to his waist in a mohawk-ish style. Tons of piercings on both ears, lips and eyebrow. Tattoos covering both arms and all the way up his neck. Suffers from heterochromia, making one of his eyes grey and another a dark brown. American in origin, and lived most of his life in Atlanta Ga. Doesn't like people nor is he a people person, and has a very blunt manner about him. 

**Relationships:**

Linux Thompson- Met him after Linux helped out his cousin after she got kicked out of her house. Did his first tattoo. Really liked him, but stepped down when he found out Z liked him. Classic case of pinning after your best friend's significant other. Nathan slept around a lot, never with the same person twice as he didn't do commitment. After Z died, he was Linux's rock, just being his friend and helping him along with his grief. After a year, started dating him. The relationship was tense, and both were bad at communication, but he would drop everything for Linux. 

Adam Thompson- Sees him as his son, loves him to death. Helped raised him after Z died. Pretty much his stepdad. Refuses to allow Adam to call him dad.

Alex Jeevas- Met him through Reyes and Linux. Nathan and Alex do not get along at all. They clash and butt heads too much. Alex thinks Nathan is a fuckboy player. Nathan sees Alex as a manipulative spoiled brat. Especially didn't like him after the Matt/Adam blow up, but tolerates him for Linux's sake. 

Matt Jeevas- Calls him the 'walking human disaster.' Sees him as nothing more than a spoiled brat, just like Alex. Tolerated him because he was dating Adam. Doesn't like him but will help him out, because he is basically a little brother to Linux. 

Z- Best friend and brother pretty much. were neighbors all through childhood and grew up together. Went to the same schools and even started up a tattoo shop together.

Reyes Jeevas- Was friends with both Nathan and Z. Went to school with them, lived in the same neighborhood. Went to college instead of getting a job and met Alex. 

 

**Occupation:**  Tattoo artist. Used to run a tattoo shop with Z back in Atlanta. Now he's runs a safe house for relocated hackers and works with Alex and Linux on the paradise forum. 

**Place of Residences:  
** His shop- Atlanta, Ga

His house- Mercer Island, Washington

Linux's house- Atlanta, Ga/ Venice, Italy

 


	9. Bio: Emily James

****

(Taylor Momsen is exactly who I pick everytime I write for Crash)

**Name:** Emily James, mostly known as Crash

**Nicknames:** Crash, Em

 

**Usernames:** Crash_Override

 

 

**Description:** 5'2, 146 lbs. Long wavy waist length bleach blond hair. Forever wearing aviators, tons of accessories and always looks like she stepped out of a hot topic ad. Heavy eye makeup if any at all. Thick Midwestern accent, from Chicago. Swedish in origin but american born and raised. Has a loud mouth and is a bit annoying and naggy but means well. 

  
**Relationships:** **  
**

Linux Thompson- Boss and Godfather. Linux was very good friends with her parents, they were hackers they got into some bad shit and lost their lives. Which promoted Linux and Alex to create Paradise.  She works legitimately for Linux, which she gets paid handsomely for.   
  
Adam Thompson- Adam and Emily do not really get along. Mostly because they act like siblings and Adam and Lee use to hook up with each other when they got high. 

Matt Jeevas- Emily and Matt have an understanding. They both come from sort of demanding families with expectations. They tried going out for a bit when Lee and Adam were together but Matt cut it off within two days because she wasn't his type and Matt was very gay. 

Lee Ramiraz - She has a very relaxed relationship with Lee. They are dating but have a very fluid open ended relationship. She met Lee at his work while buying comic books. It took a bit of running into each other before realizing who the other was. Then they started dating and Emily started to help Lee with his hacking jobs. 

 

****Occupation:**** Works at Lush in Water Tower Place Mall, Chicago. Also works with Linux as a hacker. One of the more legit hackers in Matt's Guild, and the only one that legitimately works on Linux's payroll.   

 

**Place of Residences:**

Her apartment- Chicago, Illnois

Lee's apartment- Wicker Park, Chicago, Illnois


	10. Bio: Lee Ramirez

 

****

**Name:** Lee Ramirez

**Nicknames:**

**Usernames:** Mouse

**Description:** 5'0, 114 lbs. Black hair with long side bangs that covers most of his face with electric blue tips. Hispanic in origin. Piercings in his ears and a lip ring. Very open and chill, loves to party. A bit of a ladies/mans man. Has a very flirty personality and will flirt with anyone. Very outspoken and doesn't give a crap about subtly. Tries too hard to be the "cool guy".

**Relationships:**

Emily James- Met her at his work. Been on and off again, before getting into an open ended relationship. Though it's more like a friends with benefits kind of thing really. They really don't work together as a couple and even decided to take a break at one point. She tried dating Matt, and he hooked up with Adam. He loves Emily, but they just don't mix well in a locked down relationship.

Adam Thompson- He and Adam started "dating" after Adam ran away from Seattle because the whole Matt blow up. They both were pissed off and sad about their relationships and ended up sleeping together. It lasted maybe a couple of weeks, where Lee or Adam would come stay for a few days in either Seattle or Chicago and they would hook up. Adam called it off after a bit and Lee got back together-ish with Emily. 

**Occupation:** Works at Quimby's bookstore in Wicker Park, Chicago. Also does hacking jobs and jobs for Linux on the occasion when given them by either Linux or Crash. 

**Place of Residences:**

His apartment- Wicker Park, Chicago, Illnois

Crash's apartment- Chicago, Illnois


	11. Bio: Astoria Nikolaev (aka Acid)

**Name:** Astoria Nikolaev

**Nicknames:** Almost always referred to as Acid

**Usernames:** Acid_Burn

**Description:** Tall, almost 6'0 at 5'11. 120 lbs and very pale. Russian in origin. Waist length pastel blue/grey and pink hair. Piercings in both ears, a nostril piercing, a septum piercing and a philtrum piercing (a stud right above the brow of the lip). Covered in tattoos that are mostly black with no color. Wears a lot of eccentric makeup, false eyelashes, fake nails, etc. Outfits mostly range from rave attire to [berserk clothing brand ](https://www.beserk.com.au/collections/ladies-clothing) . She also always wears bright colored jelly bracelets on both wrists. 

**Relationships:**

Alex Jeevas-Friend of Alex's family. Known him for years even before they moved to the states. Alex thinks of her as a little sister. 

Matt Jeevas- Matt and her pretty much grew up together. He thinks of her as a sister, and a very close friend. Also his partner in crime. Both involved in Mafia business and work for Mafia.

Lee Ramirez- Hooked up with him once at a party, nothing more than that.  

Adam Thompson- like huge friends with Adam, pretty much his shoulder to cry on. 

**Occupation:** Drug dealer, runner for mafia. Hacker for hire. Works jobs for Mafia sometimes, but also helps out Linux every once in a while when work is slow. Works with Matt a lot on jobs. Has strong ties to the Russian Mafia. 

 

**Place of Residences:**

Her house- Las Vegas, Nevada

Alex's house- New Castle, Washington


End file.
